


The Way

by Lecter_Graham



Category: Rejseholdet | Unit One, The Path hulu
Genre: Long ass first chapter, M/M, Slow Burn, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allan Fischer gets sent to investigate a mass suicide that took place on a Danish island, he meets a sketchy man called Cal Roberts- the unofficial leader of The Meyerist Movement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way

**Author's Note:**

> kinda-sorta based off of this post http://slashyrogue.tumblr.com/post/136977905065/hc-for-cal-x-allan  
> also: TW// Suicide
> 
> \+ the first chapter is an introduction, so later on in the fic there'll be more callan

“Allan, you’re the only one who speaks decent English, I figure you should go to America and check out that cult case,” Ingrid said. She hands him a file full of various papers, pictures and reports. He quickly flips through the pictures, but takes a moment longer to look at a photo of a man who had a short hair-cut and was wearing a loose, light blue shirt.

“Who’s this?” Allan asked, he turned the photo around to face Ingrid.

“He’s called Cal Roberts, he’s the unofficial leader of the cult that we’ve connected to the mass suicide case,” She informed him Allan looked at the picture again, he noticed that the man had ‘stick-out’ ears, and a frown on his face. In the photo, Cal was standing in front of a poster of an eye surrounded by rectangular blocks.

“So you’re sending me to America to join a cult?” Allan raised his eyebrow, he’s done some strange cases before, but this was by far the weirdest one.

“No, the last thing we need is you going off and joining a cult,” Ingrid rolled her eyes “

Alright, fair enough…” Allan agreed, he figured it would be interesting to go to America and see what this cult was about.

**In Upstate New York / The Meyerist Movement**

Allan entered the assembly hall, the room was rather large and was filled with rows of chairs. The assembly was filled with people, all waiting for Cal Roberts to appear and make his speech. Allan glanced at his watch, it was about 2:30 in the afternoon. He had just gotten off the plane and was tired as all hell, he just hoped that Cal would hurry up. 

 

The stage lights unexpectedly flickered on, and onstage was Cal Roberts, the unofficial cult- no, ‘movement’- leader. People stood up, clapped, yelled, and called Cal’s name. He waved them off, but had a pleased look on his face, he was clearly enjoying all the attention he was being given.

 

he waited until everyone had settled down and then began to speak. Even though Allan’s english was good, he didn’t understand everything that was being preached- but he understood that this man was trying coax people into following him and his movement.

 

“Would you dare to let me unchain you? And lead you up- Would you let me lead you out of the world of shadows?! Would you let me lead you into the light?!” Cal ‘preached’. The audience roared of approval and excitement, practically everyone in the room had stood up and tears were in some people’s eyes.

 

At this point, Allan had understood that Cal had everyone wrapped around his finger- and could easily control them. He knew that if people would get this worked up over a speech, he could easily convince them into doing whatever he wanted.

 

Once everyone had calmed down, Cal left the stage and started greeting them. He shook hands, laughed and conversed with his faithful audience. He slowly made his way towards the back, where Allan was sitting.

 

By time Cal reached his seat, just about everyone had left the assembly hall.

  
“Hello! it’s nice to see a new face here, I’m Cal Roberts- unofficial leader of The Meyerist.” Cal introduced himself, and sat next to Allan. Truth be told, Allan hadn’t really thought about how to introduce himself to Cal without seeming 

suspicious. He thought that he wouldn’t have to introduce himself to Cal, but unfortunately, things didn’t always go as he planned.

 

“I’m Allan, pleasure to meet you.” Allan figured it would be better not to give out too much information, seeing as he’s ‘highly dangerous’. Actually, Allan had a hard time believing that a such a seemingly normal man like Cal could even be as intimidating and persuasive as he was.

 

“It’s all mine,” Cal smiled and extended his hand and Allan shook it.

 

Allan took out a cigarette, “Do you mind if I smoke?”

 

“Of course...where are you from? may i ask,”

 

“Denmark, I’m here for the Danish police and i heard about this and became curious.” He replied, blowing puffs of smoke into the air.

 

“Oh, well i’m so glad you can join us for this session, I hope i get to see you again. It’s great seeing new people here.” Cal smiled, trying to be friendly. Allan didn’t know why he was making such a fuss, maybe because he was paranoid and knew the Danish police were after him.

 

“Likewise, Cal.” Allan winked and got up from his seat, he figured two could play at the ‘overly-friendly’ game. All Cal did was smirk in response.

**In the hotel***

 

Allan dialed Ingrid’s cell, after three rings, she answered.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I just went to one of Cal’s ‘sessions’, nothing too suspicious- yet.”

“Really? well keep an eye on him,”

 

“Will do,” Allan said goodbye and hung up the phone. He layed down on the bed and looked through the file again.

 

 The case got the Danish police’s attention after a mass suicide occurred on a small Danish island called Amager. The suicides took place in an Assembly Hall rented by the Meyerist Movement. 37 people (of different races and genders) from ages 23-37 committed suicide by drinking poison, although the people died at different times (due to the amount they drank and their weight, size etc.) they were later all found dead by the janitor. Unit One was passed this case, and decided to make Allan investigate it further.

 

After Allan read all the autopsy reports he decided to look up news about the cult. He took out his laptop and searched up the name of the cult, the first results were of the Meyerist’s involvement with various charities and community events, but the further he dug, the more sketchy the cult seemed. After an hour or so of research, Allan came to the conclusion that on the surface, The Meyerist Movement seemed harmless, but were actually anything but.

 

Allan had found an article about a woman accusing The Meyerist Movement for the death of her husband, he also saw accusations of assault. Allan considered calling her, but realized it was midnight. He put down his laptop, layed in bed and thought of plan to approach Cal, and eventually fell asleep.

 

**** With Cal******

 

“So, tell me about your ‘movement’,” Allan was in Cal’s apartment, he called him that morning and asked if he could come over and discuss his movement with him.

“Well, i’m not really the leader, officially- yet,” Cal told him, “But we believe in helping people, and our community as well as our brothers and sisters in this movement.”

 

Allan scoffed internally, he knew that Cal would say that. That’s the typical preachy bullshit he’s used to hearing. But in actual response he nodded, and then took out a paper with the report on the mass suicides.

 

“Did you hear about this?” Allan passed the paper to Cal. Cal carefully read it, then looked up at Allan when he finished- his face was turning red, and his facial expression was anything but happy.

 

“Are you accusing me of killing these people?” His voice changed from his normal friendly/preachy tone to a furious one.

 

“No, these people clearly killed themselves, but i believe you or your cult had a hand in it,” Allan remained calm, he knew how to handle people like Cal.

 

“And what makes you think that?!”

 

“The only thing those people had in common were being apart of your cult,”

 

“I can’t believe you would accuse me of such a thing, after all i’ve done for this community-”

 

“That doesn’t erase the fact that you’ve encouraged those people to kill themselves,” Allan cut in

 

“What makes you think it’s me who did it? I wasn’t there, i didn’t even know about it!”  Cal was now stepping closer to Allan, “Maybe the official leaders have an idea…” 

Cal was now almost nose to nose with Allan, he was clearly trying to intimidate him, but was doing the complete opposite.

 

“So i see you like getting in people’s face, huh?” Allan teased, he took a step back and then continued, “If you’re not guilty, then why are so getting all in my face about?”

 

Cal huffed, he knew Allan was right, and he definitely knew that Allan was more than he said he was. Cal wasn’t what he considered paranoid, but he knew Allan was on to something.

 "Look, I'd really appreciate it if you could help me out with this." Allan said softly

 

“I can try.” He mumbled,

 

Allan smiled, that was more like it, “Good, maybe we can meet up later and get a drink, and you can tell me all about those suicides”

 

Cal rolled his eyes and mumbled yes. Allan smile grew even wider, he knew soon enough Cal would be the one wrapped around _his_ finger.

  


 


End file.
